Katerina Kozlova
Katerina Kozlova, or Katya, is the second girl to have joined the Esme Girl’s Second Squad under Elizabeth’s lead. She worked as a mixed martial art (MMA) fighter and as a boxer in Russia. She met Elizabeth during a fight and after both became friends, Elizabeth hired her. At the time Katya’s career was slowly declining, she joined the Esme Girls as a healthy and ideal way to retire. Through her life Katya lived with repressed anger and dissatisfaction she expressed on the fighting scene, but years further into her career said anger died out and left Katya without reasons to continue. Katya is also the best friend of Ann Ermacov.They met before joining the Esme Girls and because of it Katya helped her get hired. Biography Katya was born in Saint Petersburg to a poor family of social workers. Her father was a railroad welder while her mother was a schoolteacher. During her childhood, Katya had a normal live; she attended elementary and middle school in the same region. Unfortunately, at the time she was ending elementary school, Katya’s parents divorced. Her father moved to Moscow, leaving the mother custody over Katya. The divorce caused depressed Katya; she would often blame herself as the cause of it. Her mother, frustrated and in a harsh situation to sustain Katya, became strict to her. To discipline Katya, her mother hit her. She also did this because Katya was born with the same personality as her father. Katya would later express her resentment through constant fights with other girls during middle and high school. After ending high school and entering her 18s, Katya’s mother kicked her out of the house and sent her to Moscow to live with the father. Katya’s excitement to see her father died out later when she saw him again. Katya’s father had already married another woman who never approved of Katya. Whenever this woman expressed her hate towards Katya, her father did nothing. Katya’s father also developed alcoholism, meaning Katya had to help him constantly to stay away from problems. During his sober hours, Katya’s father took her to a welding course that lasted less than a year. Katya became a welder for a small factory in Moscow where her father worked before moving again to railroads. After her shifts, Katya started to visit bars where she too started to drink as to get rid of her frustration about life. One day, Katya’s father invited her to an underground boxing match. When Katya knew they were female leagues, she practiced and joined them. Fighting became her new way to cop out. Katya defeated her opponents with a repressed rage she held for her mother. This made her a fierce fighter, and after suggestions from her coworkers, she jumped from box to mix martial arts. The MMA scenery became Katya’s main source of income. Her training sessions followed her welding shifts and after gathering fame, she left her father’s trade. She hired a professional trainer and since then her career boosted. The money helped her move out of her father’s house into an apartment she lived in with several female friends. One of Katya’s best friends was an Ukrainian dancer named Ann Ermacov. They both met during a party where they realized how much in common they had; Ann too grew up inside a broken family and hustled as to compensate her lack of higher education. Katya’s alcoholism problem made her lose it all. Because of a lack of regulations from the referees, Katya entered the cage under the effects of intoxication. After a while, she had the edge until her opponent gave her a straight hit on the temple. The blow got Katya unconscious she was hospitalized. After recovering, Katya’s broken state made her quit the fighting scene. She went back to welding but after months of work she wanted to fight again. So with the help of Ann, she forced herself to go under therapy and weeks later she got rid of her alcoholism. Katya’s return to MMA lifted her career again. She won several fights, including one against the opponent that defeated her last time. With the money she earned, Katya took Ann and traveled to Europe. During these vacations, both girls had fun after visiting countries like Germany, France, Spain and Poland. It would be on France where the girls attended one of the Esme Girls performances. The show impressed Katya and Ann so much that to her luck; they met one of the Esme Girls at the seats of a fighting event. It was Ellie, who Katya made a friend. Katya contacted Ellie several times, and after weeks of talking, Ellie proposed Katya the chance to join the company. Katya returned with Ann to Moscow and both retook their jobs. Katya thought seriously about leaving Russia and accepted Ellie’s proposal. The old drive that made Katya fight died out. Seeing herself now as a successful underground champion shaped her perspective, so she saw no further reason to continue. She wanted something new and seeing how she was on the MMA scenery, not because of the love of it but because of the hate and frustration towards her past life, made her seek a way to express affection; the love she never received. After being hired, Katya saw in the Esme Girls a community of other girls that overcame their current lives and shared a mutual friendship. This devotion turned Katya into a passionate member. She received her suit and practices upon being integrated to the Second Squad with Elizabeth.﻿ Later, Katya called and told Ann about her job as an Esme Girl. She then promised Ann to get her hired too; unfortunately, time had to pass until Katya could influence the company’s decisions. Months passed and Katya got Ann incorporated as a member of the Esme Girls’ Third Squad. Personality Katya is a loving person because of her lack of affection as a child. Although she has somewhat low levels of anxiety and sadness, overall she is happy with life. For her fighting career, Katya became an equally diligent person as Ellie or Marie. She has a go-getter attitude and a fearless mindset. As with Marie, Katya doesn’t fear throwing punches if need to. She also can get very competitive. Katya overcame her violent tendencies since she became an adult. Now she doesn’t seek physical confrontations as much as before, except for contending inside the Esme Girls. Katya is very protective and has sisterly devotion towards Ann and the rest of her friends. Although she didn’t attend university, Katya received a strong education through high school. Her job as a welder made her a very practical and logical person. She also asks a lot of questions and is brutally honest with everyone; she doesn’t toy around when getting to the truth of any situation. Katya speaks English, although with a broken accent. She’s also good at speaking other Slavic languages. Entertainment wise, Katya’s favorite movie is 1968’s The Shield and the Sword; a movie about a KGB agent infiltrating the ranks of Germany’s S.S. during World War Two. Katya doesn’t have a preferred music genre; she just listens and picks the ones with best rhythm. Esme Suit At the upper body, Katya has a unique blue hat with a white area on the middle and red vertical lines at the sides. She has the Esme Girls’ facial gimmick of hearts on the cheeks. In her case, she has a blue heart at her left cheek and a red one at the right. Katya also has red balls as earrings. Katya has a blue hoodie she keeps opened. Through the arms, this sweater has red lines and at the lower sides it has the golden flower pattern with the usual red dots on it. At her chest area, Katya has a shirt collar similar to Ellie’s with a black line in it and a red bow hanging from it. Katya has a special bra made of pink rubber areas and black tight holders. This bra has the gimmick of expanding its pink rubber as to fake a breast expansion. To do so, Katya needs to pull from her hoodie’s laces. Katya’s gloves differ from the other girls’, for she has black fingerless ones with black wristbands with white thick lines on them. At her lower body, Katya has saggy blue pants with red folds, tightened by a black belt with a golden buckle. At the back of the pants hangs the “DO NOT PULL” tag. The expansion gimmick on Katya is that inside her pants, she hides balloons; these balloons are yellow, green, and blue colored. The pink balloon will expand alongside them, some of them will fly away after the pink balloon destroys the pants, and some will fall down on the floor. The pink balloon will keep increasing upon destroying the footwear and absorbing the feet into rubbery pink bare ones. The footwear is red squeaky shoes and short socks. The making of Katerina was created on June 22, 2018. She was intended to be a member of the Esme Girls’ Second Squad. Her name doesn’t have any relation with the movie Babe: Pig in the City.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls